


Richard & Sasha

by Genkai



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genkai/pseuds/Genkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story between Richard Hammond (in an AU where he isn't married with kids) and a young woman. Chapters will catalog various points during their relationship from either his or her point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is how Richard and Sasha first meet. Original character and content is mine, Richard and everything Top Gear, is not mine. :(

I had just parked my Porsche on the side of the road to get a better view of the pending sunset. I had a long day at work and now that it was over, I finally felt like I had time to breathe. I was on a small bridge, not too far from home. Slipping my hands into my pockets, I closed my eyes. As usual, the weather was cold and brisk, but the sun was providing some comfort, for the time being at least. A loud erratic screeching disturbed the tranquility so I opened my eyes and turned to find its source. I found the origin and my heart dropped, I knew what was going on. An old red Volvo swerved along the slick road and then crashed into the river in front of me. 

There wasn't anyone else around, we were in the back roads. Hastily, I threw off my jacket and jumped into the river. My heart rate skyrocketed as the ice chilled my senses. I frantically swam for the car and saw the driver was a woman. I had expected to see a fat drunk resembling Jezza. I shook my shock away and tried to pull the door open but it was useless. An old Volvo was often famed for its strong production. In the back of my mind, I tried to think about what I had learned from the telly and from Top Gear. In the car, the woman began to regain consciousness. As she realized where she was, she began to panic.

"Stay calm." I said loudly and held up my hands. The car was sinking but we had some time. Calling for help wouldn't do us any good though. Water was now coming up to the window as she unhooks her seatbelt. "Can you break the window?" I ask her, remembering something about that if you broke the window and let the water fill the car, you could then swim out easier.

"No!" She said.

"H-hold on. I'll be right back!" I said and then swam back to the bank of the rive. I could hear her banging on the window, trying to do something. I hurried to my car and tried to find something to break the glass. If this was May or Clarkson, they'd have some tools but I didn't. Finally I found something and quickly hurried back. By the time I got there, the car was almost fully submerged. I drove under and saw she was holding her breath. Not waiting to tell her to move, I swung at the window.

It shattered.

I held up my hand so she didn't swim into the broke glass. I tried to move them away and soon I grabbed her hands and pulled her out as safely as possible. My arms move around her as I swim back to the surface. Cold air greets me but I'm already numb at this point. I swim to the shore and set her down on the ground. The adrenaline was rushing through my veins. I bent over the woman and saw she was motionless. I knew CPR but I was hoping I wouldn't have to use it. I checked her airways nervously. To my relief she coughed and pushed herself up. 

"You saved me..." She caught her breath.

"Yeah." I suddenly felt very drained, not sure what to really say in the moment. Climbing to my feet, I offer my hand to her. "Come on, we need to get warmed up." I grabbed my jacket and put it over her. I took us to my car and helped her into the passengers side. Once we got settled, I blasted the heat and looked to the woman. "I'm Richard." I held out my clammy hand to her.

"Sasha." She told me as she shakily shook my hand.

"So...what happened?" I couldn't help but ask. 

"I don't know. I skidded and..." She sighed, closing her eyes. It finally hit her. "I could have died." She muttered. "I almost did if it hadn't been for you." Sasha rubbed her face, going into shock. I had been in her position before. I reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder though it didn't seem like much. Sasha lets out a few tears and I rub her shoulder softly. After a while, she wipes her eyes. Words of comfort seemed to fail me so I decided to do away with words. 

I leaned over and placed my lips atop her forehead tenderly. Sasha's face grows a little red and she slowly smiles. Like mine, her lips are unable to function so she moves, placing her arms around my neck. Her head rests against my chest and I prop my chin on her head gently. In the back of my mind, I knew this was quite weird and awkward. But at the same time, it sort of wasn't. We both needed some comfort. "It's okay, you're safe now." I say gently. I note that our bodies finally feel as though they're done defrosting.

Sasha presses her lips to the side of my neck, likely for warmth. Her head tilts up and our eyes meet. I can feel our hearts begin to beat a little faster. I can tell I'm blushing, possibly as much as she was. Sasha smiles softly and one of my hands drops down to her waist. One of hers moves to the side of my face, cupping it. "You're warm." She notes.

"So are you." I respond. 

She sat back in her seat and I do the same. "I should...probably call about my car." She swallows.

"Yeah, it'll take a while to get out here, I reckon." I said. She then looks back to me and I don't say anything else. She took my hand in hers and I handed her my cell phone. An hour later, a man arrives to pull the car from the river. A heartbeat later, she's back in the car by my side. "I think we could both use a drink." I mention. It was late but it felt as though neither of us wanted to be anywhere else.


	2. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha contemplates how Richard being her weakness isn't such a bad thing while Richard himself deals with a phone interview, with evil intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set perhaps, a while down the road. This could be at his house, hers or theirs. It hasn't be stated. *shrugs* Keepin' it vague.

He was my weakness and he knew it.

Richard was wearing a headset and wandering around the house as he was being interviewed by phone. Meanwhile I was laying on the couch, flipping through the latest issue of Top Gear Magazine. The sky outside was baby blue, nice and light and yet we found it much better to stay indoors with the AC turned on. Richard walked in and we caught each other's eyes. I showed him the article I was reading, which just so happened to be written by the hamster himself and included quite a sexy picture of him leaning against a Porsche 911. Surprise surprise. I leaned over and stuck my tongue out.

He got a glint in his eyes and I raised a brow. Richard strode forward and grabbed the magazine and tossed it aside. He climbed on top of me and before I could cry out, he placed a hand on my mouth. "Oh yes, it's going very well. Right now we're on a bit of a break." Oh that's right, he was still doing that bloody interview. I squirmed under him and ran my hands up the sides of his body. "We do have a Special which we'll be off to film shortly, so you can look forward to that." He continued to speak. 

I bucked my hips and tried to break free so I could do something but believe it or not, he was stronger than he looked. 

He removed his hand but replaced it with his delicious lips. This left both of his hands free to roam. They moved down to my pants and began to undo them. My own hands went to pull at his soft hair. Our mouths continued to battle for dominance, tongues playing together. He was getting slightly more forceful and I didn't mind one bit. Kudos to whatever had come over him. "Hmm." He pulled back and licked his lips. "I don't really know where yet but it'll be an adventure. Always is." 

Giving me a smirk, he moved down, getting my underwear off. "Speed isn't an issue for me." He said as he moved a finger inside of me, finding me wet and ready. "If you drive something with enough percussion and pressure...speed doesn't matter." Richard said as he started to rub my clit, moving in small slow circles, applying pressure as he had mentioned. A moan escaped my lips but the hand that wasn't being used to tease me, moved back up to cover my mouth.

His lips went to the side of my neck to suck and drag his teeth along my soft flesh. Letting out a muffled whimper, I arched my hips as his finger continued to work me, slowly. "Yes," He said. "being inside one of those is very exciting." He said. "Smooth ride, I'd love to spend hours just playing around." He licked up to my ear.

Fucking tease.

My legs were shaking slightly, my hands grabbed onto the sides of hid body again, nails sinking into his hips. Then he let out a hum of thoughtfulness, the vibrations tickling my ear. "What do I drive these days?" He repeated the interviewer's question. He stopped his finger and looked to me, a dark lust swirling around in those lovely eyes of his. "A very sexy thing, actually." He gave me a cocky grin. Thankfully he resumed his fingering, adding another. I was getting dangerous close to losing my mind and his words with their damned doubling meaning were spurring me on.

Hammond knew this.

Cheeky bastard.

"My car," He then licked my cheek, still holding his hand against my mouth. "she's been with me for a while...but always a pleasure to drive. I can fill 'er up with a lot of fuel." He chuckled. Oh he was the trickster. Oh yes. I closed my eyes, "It makes this incredible noise, reacts so well at the slightest of touches." Richard moaned lightly. My eyes fluttered open to see he still had that mad look in his eyes. My breathing became slow and shallow as I found myself so close to coming undone. 

Unable to hold off anymore, I toppled over the edge. Richard continued to work me, spurring me to ride out my climax. My hips rose sharply as my body grew tense, pleasure coursing through my limbs like electricity. My whole body was now drenched in over-sensitivity. I felt so hot and sticky but so at peace. "Riding it, oh...makes me feel so bloody amazing." He breathed. Thankfully he let go of my mouth so it was easier to catch my breath.

Then he removed his sticky fingers from my insides and sucked on each on individually. "No I don't share my baby with anyone." He sighed. "It's not something anyone else can handle but me." He gave me a smile once he had cleaned himself, enjoying the taste. Just when I thought he was done toying with me and would let me go. I was wrong. He lowered himself down on the couch until I could feel his breath on my inner thighs. He spread my legs further apart and leaned in, smelling my scent.

I covered my own mouth this time as he leaned in and used his tongue to lap up the excess cream hidden within my folds. He let out a moan and pulled back. "Oh sorry, I just had a taste of something really really good." He spoke over the phone. I gave him a bit of a look, not pleased that he was still trying to multitask. My other hand grabbed a fistful of his hair, making sure he didn't lose focus.He smiled up at me. "I do love my baby though." 

I still assumed he meant his car but me as well. "Getting out of it is rather hard to do." He resumed licking and fingering me. I threw my head back and pulled on his hair. 

Bloody hell.

It wasn't long before I came again, even harder than the last time. After he had cleaned me up, he slithered up my half naked body.

"Interview over?" I panted.

"Been over for quite some time." He giggled at me.

"You little tease!" I smacked the back of his head.


	3. Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if people are enjoying this as well as my other stuff but I shall carry on. Haha.

Our first fight was petty, as most generally were for new couples.

Sasha and I were out drinking.

I had a few in me and was feeling quite good and relaxed. Quite a few women had come over and flirted with me and I just laughed it off. And at first it didn't seem like Sasha minded, and personally the attention was nice. Of course that was probably the beer talking. As the night grew older, Sasha expressed interest in heading home. I waved her off and reminded her that if she wanted to go home, she could but I was happy to stay. "Give me your keys, you're too smashed to drive and you'll be even worse later."

"No way." I scoffed. "I'm fine."

"I need to get home. We drove here together, remember? Give me your keys." She demanded again.

"Y-you're just upset that I'm getting all this attention." I grinned. "Besides, you'll probably drive my precious car into some river." I laughed.

"Excuse me?" Sasha frowned. "I nearly died and it was an accident. It's how we met, why would you even bring that up?" She asked. I got to my feet, feeling like dancing. I grabbed her hands and began to do what I assumed in my drunken mind to be dancing. Sasha seemed to be having none of it. "Richard, stop, we're going home." She huffed and tore her hands out of my grasp.

"You go home, leave me alone." I told her. By this point we had attracted a large crowd of onlookers. 

"Not without you, you're an awful drunk. Please, come with me." She pleaded.

"I want to stay so I'm staying. I'm having a great time here with women who aren't yelling at me."

"Why don't you leave him alone?" A third party female stepped in.

"Oh stay out of this, you stupid whore." Sasha was quick to tell the blond, big chested fan off. "How does it feel to be hitting on someone else's boyfriend? How cheap and pathetic."

"Richard doesn't mind." She said and leaned over to put her arms around him.

"Yes, he does!" Sasha pulled Richard close to her and began to led him toward the exit. 

"Stop it, Sasha. I'm kind of a big deal, you gotta get used to going out and not getting jealous when my fans come over to talk. We're just talking." I said, still quite red in the face. She shook her head and continued to pull me towards the exit and had I been even a bit more sober, I would have seen the pain in her eyes. I stumbled into a bar stool and let out a few curse words. This of course made me want to fight the stool so I began to kick at it, but only got myself tangled up.

Sasha moved and got it off of me. "Please, we're going home...just try to help me a little here." She struggled to keep me on my feet. Finally we got outside and to my Porsche. She then felt around in my pockets and I let out a giggle. She got the keys out and helped me into the passenger's seat. She then drove back to my place and before I knew it, I had blacked out. When morning came, I awoke with a massive headache. Oh god. I rolled over and noticed my girlfriend wasn't beside me and the urge to vomit was growing rapidly. 

I got up and went to the bathroom to take a leak. While in there, I grab a painkiller and down it with some water. I felt awful, well that was an understatement. As I looked in the mirror, flashes from last night came back. I had been such an arse. Sasha and I went out to let off some steam and I ended up getting wasted instead. I knew I couldn't drink too much and I did and Sasha paid the consequences. With a groan, I headed back to bed and took a seat in hopes that the room would stop spinning.

My mind, as well as my heart, wondered where my girl had gone. 

Was she gone for good?

My phone was on the bedside table, I grabbed it and saw a few new numbers in it that I must have picked up at the bar. I deleted them quickly and found some pictures of me with some ladies. I deleted those as well, the guilt was just getting worse. I then dialed Sasha's number and waited anxiously for her to pick up. "Hey um...I'm really really sorry." I began to apologize.

"Hey, it's fine...stuff happens." She replied.

"No it's not. I was a jerk."

"I know." Sasha replied, I could tell she was smiling but only a little. 

"So um where are you?" I asked nervously. "i got kinda worried that you...left me."

"Just cause you said some drunk stuff doesn't mean I'm going to leave you." Sasha told me. "I'm just at the market. But what worries me is that you'd think after one stupid fight, we'd end everything." She scoffed. 

Damn. Why was I fucking everything up?

"I'm stupid...I'm sorry." I sighed.

"I have to go, see you soon." She just said.

"Drive safe." I tell her as we hang up. I couldn't help it, hopefully she knew I meant well and wasn't trying to offend her like I did last night. Twenty minutes passed and I saw Sasha's car pull into the driveway. I headed out to help bring groceries inside. She thanked me and we headed into the kitchen to put everything away. All I felt was more and more guilt. Sasha was so sweet and down to earth, not like those stupid fangirls at the bar. Why was I screwing this up? I didn't get it. "I'm really sorry, Sasha. Can you forgive me?"

The air is tense as we finish up and she turns to me. "Yes, of course I can." She takes hold of my hands. 

"You're amazing." I smiled. When I kept trying to push her away, she wouldn't let the distance win. I kissed her softly and she squeezed my hands reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'm something like that." She giggled. Even though she had said she forgave me, I still didn't feel right. I still felt like rubbish. My downcast eyes reveal it all and she moves to rest her hands on my shoulders. "Hey, look at me." She said and I looked back up into those brown eyes of hers. "I'm not leaving you, I mean it. You can't get rid of me that easily." Sasha said and then grinned, "Unless of course there's a crap ton of vomit, then I'm so out the door!" Her determination reminded me how I fell in love with her. And how much we meant to each other.

"And I'm not letting you go without a fight either." I promise. We laugh at my word choice and kiss once more. She moved a hand through my hair and I rest mine on her waist.

"I really wanted to beat the shit out of those girls last night." She told me.

"We could stop by and see if they're still there." I suggested playfully.

"Nah, I'm keeping you all to myself." She said happily. 

"They wouldn't stand a chance anyway."


	4. Trot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard has a birthday and Sasha has a few surprises to share. Cue cute fluff and birthday sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, been a bit busy.

For Richard's birthday I decided to take him to a ranch. I did a lot of research and found the one which got the best reviews. Once we got there, we could ride horses, eat a homey cowboy lunch and just relax, pushing the stresses of day-to-day work away for a while. Though this wasn't an entirely selfless act, I admit I fancied seeing my man in cheesy cowboy attire. 

As I parked the car and turned off the engine, I paused before I pulled off the black blindfold I had put on Richard. A wide smile flashed across his face as he looked at where I had taken us. "Happy birthday, love!" I got out and took a deep breath. I smelled hay, dung, grass but most importantly, fresh air. Richard quickly got out and looked around. 

"This is fantastic!"

"I'm glad it meets your approval." I smiled and moved over to his side of the car and hugged him gently. He kissed me and I led him to the main building on the large 5 acre plot of land. It had two large farms, some houses, a large coral, three barns and other necessities. We were greeted by a friendly old man who handed us a fresh set of clean clothes to change into. It took me a little longer so when i came out, Richard was already dressed. "Lookin' good, cowboy." I told him.

He has on brown leather boots, a red and gold plaid shirt and a cowboy hat. He kept his own jeans on, as did I. Our outfits were pretty similar in taste and style but my shirt colors were blue and green. And I had a red bandana around my neck. As I pulled on my own brown boots, I could feel Richard staring at me. When I was done, he pulled me into his arms, his face was glowing. "You look even better ma'am." He told me, trying to pull off an American accent, tipping his hat at me. I rolled my eyes and kissed him. 

"I wanna ride you, but for now we've got horses." I purred which caused him to blush.

"I well-yes right." He smiled nervously. He was decent around horses and so was I, even though neither of us were experts, I had no doubt that we'd be alright. The old man approached us and took us to one of the stables where we'd pick a horse to ride. I had a white and brown one while Richard got an all black one. After we were told about common commands and other safety issues, we were allowed to get on and have free roam of the area. 

We got on our horses and soon we were able to relax. Richard took the lead and I was happy to follow. We trot around for a while and soon we pick up the pace just a tad. Soon we heard someone call out to us. It was the old man who motions us to the top of a hill where a house sat. The view was spacious and beautiful and we tied our horses up and headed inside. There was a great lunch prepared for us. We had corn on the cob, burgers, beans, salad and even a slice of fresh apple pie. It was all too good to pass up. It was comfort food at its finest.

When we were done, we somehow made it back onto our horses though I felt content to curl up in some hay and take a nap. Hammond seemed to have an opposite reaction, as he was rearing to get back and explore some more. There were fields of flowers all around us as we carried on. We soon reached a fruit orchard and slowed down to look at everything. The sights and smells were light and fragrant, honeysuckle, apple, peach, gardenia, everything was perfect. 

And of course I got to have Richard by my side, and he was looking pretty good.

His ass in those jeans.

What a package he was.

Richard reached up and picked an apple which was hanging from a low branch. He tossed it to me and I nearly dropped it, not one for catch and stuff. I took a big bite and handed it back to him. "S'good." I told him. He finished it and tossed it in some bushes, as it would decompose and no harm would be done. We find a small wheat field, one you'd see in movies or pictures. It was gold and flowing, like a sea of sunlight. We found a log and took a seat on it to just take in everything. "The day's not over yet." I smiled to Richard as he commented how great everything was.

"I love you so much, Sasha." He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my temple.

"I love you too, Richard." I leaned against him.

Just as the sun began to set, we started back to meet the owner so we can get changed back into our clothes and let the horses rest. It was about time we hit the road. I thanked the man for everything (having paid for everything months ago) and we changed and got back in the car. "Thank you so much darling." He said as he looked over to me. I just smile and headed back into the city. I had one more special stop before we could head home. I pulled up to a nice pub and got out with Richard. "What's this?" He asked me.

Lots of our friends are there and we have a few rounds but I don't like my baby drink too much, there was still another present for him at home to unwrap. We end up sneaking out after an hour and Hammond grabs my arse. "Let me drive." He whispered in my ear. I hand him the keys and slip into the seat beside him. The drive back to our flat is quick and we head into the house. I kicked off my shoes and looked to him. "Today has been so fun." He said and moved to pin me to the door. "I think tonight will be even more fun." He grinned.

"You have no idea, sweetie." I smirked and kissed him. "Now just wait here a sec." I said and hurried up to the bedroom. Once I'm changed and freshened up, I call out to him. "Richard, daaaarling!" he doesn't waste any time coming up to find me. He entered the bedroom to find me standing by our bed wearing a pink lace bra and matching panties. On top of my head is a small mini cowgirl hat and my hands are resting on my hips. "Took you long enough." I winked. He staggers back slightly and gives me a look up and down. He moves closer to me and puts his hands atop my own.

"I'd really like to give you a ride." He said devilishly.

"Please do." I replied. 

I led him to the bed and he pushed me down and looked at me before relizing that he was still fully clothed. That problem had to be addressed first and foremost. He sheds his windbreaker first and then pulls off his tee shirt he had under it. Now shirtless, he crawls on top of me and kisses me deeply, a hand massaging my breast while the other grabs hold of my long wavy hair. "I have such a beautiful thoughtful girlfriend. I know just what to do with you." Richard said as he placed his lips on the side of my neck and sucked hard, making a dark red mark appear.

Then he pulled himself off of me and stood up to undo his pants. My eyes never left those fingers of his. He flund his pants down and left his boxers on. He then got back on top of me and I can tell he's ready to continue. His hands move around my back as he attempts to get my bra off. "Darling, it unhooks in the front."

"Does it?" He panted slightly, pulling back, face blushing.

"It does."

"Clever." He smirked and removed my bra now that he knew the trick to it. Once it's off, his hands give my breasts a firm squeeze before they trail down to my panties. Someone's impatient but then again, he's not alone. I move my hands to rest on his chest before I let them wander even lower. Soon enough everything is off and it's just me and Richard, unable to wait any longer. He enters me and sets the pace, it's very slow and sensual at first which surprised me. 

That just won't do.

I forget that it's his birthday and I quickly roll, now on top of him. Now that I have control, I pick up the pace and grab hold of the blankets under Richard. His hands grip my hips as he looks up at me. We end up both cumming quickly thanks to my plan of sorts. I move off of him and we catch our breath. I closed my eyes and ran my cool hands down my hot body, enjoying the chance to cool down a little. I didn't notice Richard reach over to where I had place some pink rope that went along with my outfit.

My pink hat had been knocked off a while ago, now safe on the floor. Before I could react, he grabbed my hands and tied them up. "Hey, I was going to use that!" I said.

"I thought I was going to be doing the riding." He just said as he straddled me.

"Think you can tame me?" I smirked.

"Gonna try." He replied and leaned down to kiss me. I try to get out of my new-found restraint but find myself unable to. Richard nips my lower lip when he notices me trying to regain control. He then trails wet kisses down to my collar bone. His tongue then begins to trace along the outline of my collar before it snakes down to my cleavage, leaving a smooth thin trail of sweet saliva. Richard then grinds into my hips, being quite the fucking tease. I let out a whine and arch up, trying to create more friction.

Finally, after god knows how long, he entered me a second time. Even though I could move my arms, with my wrists bound together, there wasn't much I could do. I was still a bit helpless but I knew this was for Richard and not me. As expected, Richard's pace was more tame and slow. And yet with every thrust of those hips, he was deep and hard, just taking him time. I leaned back and let out a deep sigh, his name far too long to be uttered under my condition. 

The second time we came, it seemed more drawn out, his arms were around my lower back, holding my hips up more. When we had finally finished, he got off and untied the rope. I felt very sedated and awfully satisfied. I looked over at the brown haired babe and took his hand. "Happy birthday?" I asked him. He leaned over and kissed me tenderly, letting a hum escape his lips.

it tickled.

"Very happy, today's been such a treat. Thank you." He said sweetly and squeezed my hand, our fingers still laced together. I breathed in softly and enjoyed the peace, it was ours. Richard broke it however, "Did you know..." He started to say thoughtfully. "Did you know that I love you?" He said, eyes still on me.

"Oh yes, common knowledge, baby. Everyone knows." I laughed and pulled the blanket over us.

"As they should." He pulled me into his arms as we waited for sleep to come and take us away to dreamland.


	5. Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is badly damaged and so is Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness and Oliver await~!

I kept staring at the car, waiting for it to all vanish, for all the damage to just go away. After an hour I got up from my workbench because my back was more willing to believe it than my own heart. Oliver was in bad shape.

I had restored it, spent time every week washing and polishing it. I even ordered a vanity plate for it. 

And yet due to my incompetence, I ended up driving into it one night after I came back from the pub. I had hurt Oliver.

My poor little car.

Sasha came out and handed me a beer. "I'm so sorry." She said.

"I loved Oliver."

"Is there anything that can be done?"

"I don't know, if there is, it's not gonna be cheap." I took a drink and rubbed my face.

"Richard, he's gonna pull through...it'll just take time." 

"I can't look anymore." I went inside and heard Sasha follow behind. Falling into the couch, I leaned back. How could I be so stupid and careless? Oliver was more than a car. We had been through so much together and everything was all gone. I barely even recognized my little Opal Cadet. Sasha took a seat beside me and rested a hand on my lap but my mind was far far away.

"Anything I can do?" She asked.

"No." I shrugged.

She tried to cheer me up, bless her, but I spent the next week in a fog. Even my colleagues tried to get my mind off of my precious car but it was utterly useless. Twelve days after the stupid incident, I came home to hear a racket in the garage. So of course I went to check it out and upon doing so, I found my mates working on my car. "Hey." Sasha waved a greasy hand at me.

"You're fixing Oliver?" I asked.

"Trying to." She said.

"Come on and help us, you pikey." James said as he went back to rummaging through my tools.

"He's spent all his time trying to organize everything. He's a bloody nightmare, useless." Jeremy groaned.

"His organization is the bloody nightmare." James huffed. I walked over and gave them a hug. Well I at least patted James on the shoulder. "Your problems are ours, mate." He said to me.

"Thanks to this pile of metal, I haven't gotten laid in nearly two weeks." Sasha complained.

"I could help you there." Clarkson raise a hand. My girl looked to him and grinned.

"I'll think about it."

"No no no no." I grabbed a hammer and waved it at Jeremy.

"I pity the girl who has to compete with a stupid car named Oliver." Jeremy teased. I just rolled my eyes and we went back to work. By the end of night, Oliver was looking loads better. James and Jezza headed off but said they'd be back tomorrow. I promised there'd be beer and waved them off. Closing the door, I saw Sasha had gone back into the house. I closed everything up and headed back inside as well and heard the shower running. 

Assuming she went up to clean, I briefly debated whether or not I ought to join her but I decided to use the downstairs bathroom instead. It took the four of us two week of hard labor and bickering before Oliver was back in perfect condition. Even the Top Gear film crew came over to document some of the progress which would probably go on telly, if not it might be posted online. "Hey cowboy." I heard Sasha hum as I was finishing giving Oliver another coat of wax.

"Hey." I looked up and let out a tired sigh. "Have I thanked you yet, for rallying the troops, including me?" 

"A few times, yeah." She ran a hand through her messy hair and stood by me.

"Thank you." I said once more.

"I know how much he means to you. I'm glad everything's fixed now." She said. I set my rag down and grabbed her, pulling her into my arms.

"Me too." I kissed her cheek. "Now i can put all of my attention on you." I said firmly.

"What? Am I your new Oliver-Project?" 

"Nooo, you're so much better." I assured her.

"I'd love to have you put your attention to detail to good use on me."

"Oh?" I pushed her against my Porsche. "You're more fun to drive." I informed her. My lips pressed into the side of her neck, her scent was much better than petrol and grease. Sasha grabbed onto my hair and threw her head back.

"I've missed you so badly." She moaned.

"I'm gonna make up for lost time." I said as I picked her up and pushed her further back on the bonnet of the car. Sasha moved her hands down to my pants and began to undo them. I crawled on top of her, unable to resist a fantastic girl on a fantastic car. "Sasha." I breathed into her ear. We wound up spending two extra hours in the garage before we finally relocated to the bedroom. As we laid in bed, catching our breath for the millionth time, I laced my hand in hers. "I'm so lucky, I've got you."

"And Oliver." Sasha reminded me.

"Yes." I nodded, though I was more grateful for the girl than the car but I wasn't ready to admit that just yet.


	6. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard has no interest in cooking, probably because he's rubbish in the kitchen. Sasha is better but only by a bit. So she enrolls them both in a cooking class. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I have some readers out there who are still following along.

"Sasha, this is a really bad idea. I get what you're trying to do but it's not going to work." Richard said as we drove along the road while I was reading off directions to where the cooking class was. I hadn't actually asked for Richard's approval to sign us up because I knew that if I asked him, he would have said no or found an excuse to be busy. So I took the initiative and signed us up for a simple cooking class. For now, things were going well. We have been together for a few months and being adults, we couldn't keep ordering out or living off of grilled cheese and pasta. It wasn't good for us.

"No, a really bad idea would be if I invited James, Jennifer, Jeremy and Maura. If all six of us were together, I think the RAF would step in and put a stop to that impending catastrophe." I smirked as I told him to take a left at the next stop light. "We should be here, now find some parking. I don't want to be late." I smiled. There was a chorus of butterflies in my stomach but I knew Hammond wasn't keen on this, so I had to swallow my nerves and put on a brave happy face. "Come on." I tapped his arm and got out of the car when he parked it.

"Something is still going to catch fire." He grumbled and got out too.

"Oh shush, don't say that." I smiled and walked inside with him. The cooking lessons were at a cooking store, they had kitchens upstairs where they did demonstrations and classes for various skills like baking, grilling, ethnic cuisine and such. I was looking forward to getting some new skills under our belt. "You have a thing for science and stuff, this should be fun." I poked Richard in the arm as we checked in and waited until the others in our group had arrived.

Soon everyone had gathered and we were taken up to the kitchen where we were given a quick lesson on health and then told what we'd be preparing. We'd make two kinds of appetizers, a main dish and a dessert, as well as a cocktail. It was themed around the idea making your own dinner party. I think it would be useful to know how to entertain or how to better maintain the illusion. Our group was broke down into two small groups as we each tackled a different appetizer. Our group would be in charge of homemade pretzels and dip and the other group would be dealing with a complex layered salad.

As the hour ticked by, Richard and I got the hang of using knives and everything else and by the time the main dish was started, we were feeling a lot more comfortable. "Here." He held out a bit of pretzel for me to taste. I leaned over and swooped my tongue down to take it from his fingers. Richard grinned and I ate it, letting out a hum of enjoyment. "Good?"

"Oh yeah, very good." I said as I looked back to watch the instructor show us how to break down a chicken. For now I'd go back to behaving and save the antics for when we're back home. After the oil has heated up, we've all been put in charge of seasoning and frying certain parts of the chicken. Richard and I, along with another couple, are given the drumsticks to take care of. We seasoned the poultry and quickly dunked it in the fryer. Richard looked over at the meat and I could tell he was uneasy, considering how many times something caught fire on the show.

But some of it was for show.

Totally scripted.

"Honey." I pulled his sleeve and he stepped back. 

"Sorry?"

"Just stand over here, just in case." I smiled a little. 

A half an hour later, we all sat down to enjoy the fired chicken which was quite tasty though I wasn't sure if we would attempt it on our own at home. I wondered how many things were flammable by our stove. As we began to set up for dessert, I could tell the both of us were more relieved. We had made it this far, we could make it through the dessert course without something going wrong. "We're making apple pie, I love apple pie." Richard smiled as he were peeling and cutting apples while the other couple was putting together the spices and crust for us to use. 

As we put the pie in, we sat back and crossed our fingers.

"I can't believe we did it." Richard smiled. "Thanks for signing us for this. I thought something was going to go wrong but instead we actually learned a few things."

"Yeah, maybe we can have a dinner party and not have to serve each course from the freezer section." I smiled.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself." He laughed and hugged me.

After a ding, a while later, the pies were ready to take out and Richard offered to do the honors. We stood back as he put on the oven mitts and took out the pie. "Oh shit!" He jumped and winced. It seemed the mitts weren't as protective as they were supposed to be. He moved to set it on the stove-top but it slipped and fell on the floor. Guess where.

Yep, face down.

"Oh...honey." I sighed. He looked up at me with the most defeated face. Like he was a child who just got a lollypop only to have it fall in the sand. "At least it's not a fire?" I tried to cheer him up. On the other side of the room, you could smell the success of the other groups. The couple who had been paired with us were understanding about it but I could tell they were missing dessert. "Why don't we go a little early?" I suggested nervously as I pushed him toward the stairs, while grabbing our cooking packets on the way out. We headed down to the car, I could tell Richard was still mad at himself.

"It's an accident, let me see your hands, are you burned?" I asked him.

"A little." He pouted and turned around and held them out.

"Well let's go home, we can have our own special dessert there." I smiled and kissed his hands. 

"I wanted apple pie." He muttered.

"I know but...this will be much better than apple pie."

"What's better than-" He then caught my eye and he nodded. "Oh. Ooh! Yeah sure, let's go." He jumped in the car and started it. I ran over to my side and got in before he suddenly drove off. I buckled up and looked over at him, it seemed the kiddish pout was now gone, having been replaced with a naughty smirk of a man who could cook in and out of the bedroom.


	7. Brakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard is running late to meet Sasha but it seems she's running even more late than he is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, been a bit chaotic for me. Heheh.

"Blimey, traffic is a rotten mess, even more so than usual." I grumble after mucking with the radio stations. Something finally comes in clear as I look back ahead. It seemed there was some stupid crash with a lorry a silver Toyota. Common sort of car by the sounds of it but it didn't bother me much. Sasha and I had been together over a year now and things were great. I stared up ahead and ran a hand through my long brown hair, it was taking forever to even move a meter. "For God's sake." I groaned.

I was going to meet Sasha for a late lunch but I was now twenty minutes late. My phone was also on its last leg. I think Jezza stole my charger from the car. Just great. I picked up my phone and was about to call Sasha to call off the date when I got an incoming call from some number I didn't recognize. Since I didn't want to waste my battery, I ignored it and sent a quick text message to my girl. I told her to wait until the hour was up and that I would be there soon. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, I made it into the city. I found a parking space and hurried into the cafe. I saw no sign of Sasha and felt my chest drop, I had been looking forward to seeing her face instead of dull cars everywhere. But by now my phone was dead and there wasn't anything I could but go back into work. I was not looking forward to getting back into the traffic.

The drive back was thankfully a lot less congested but the skies were still gray with drizzle.

No surprise there eh?

I pulled into the lot but before I could get out, Clarkson came over to me. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"Um I work here." I replied flatly.

"Everyone's been trying to get a hold of you." He said. "Sasha is in the hospital."

"Haha, very funny." I rolled my eyes and got out. "You took my charger, my phone died." I said, not buying his humorless lie.

"It's true." Jeremy insisted.

"Yeah whatever." I stretched and Jeremy put his hands on my shoulders firmly.

"Hammond...Richard, I'm serious." He pressed.

I looked at his face and swallowed. Well...he was using his serious face. I started to panic as I thought about the silver Toyota, the new car Sasha had gotten after her crash was that description. "Give me your phone." I held out my hand. Jeremy gave it to me without question which allowed me to dial Sasha's number. There was no answer. "...She's not picking up....she's probably working." I felt my heart start to race.

"She's in the news."

"No...no no." I shook my head. Jeremy moved me over to the other side of the car and offered to drive me to the hospital. I didn't put up anymore of a fight as the rest of the time was a blur. Jeremy escorted me into the building and I give the receptionist all the information I can about Sasha. Her eye color, her favorite food, her favorite movie, her age, everything. I babbled for about a decade but thankfully Clarkson stepped in to smack some hot-blooded common sense into them. 

James arrives just as the nurse approaches me, clip board in hand.

I'm told Sasha is in surgery and I just need to wait. May heads off to get us something to drink but it does nothing to calm me. The hours are slow to tick by and the sun has just finished setting. I can hear Jeremy flipping through a magazine next to me as another nurse finally approaches me. She explains that Sasha is in a room recovering and that I can see her now if I'd like, which I would of course. I send my mates off, thanking them for keeping me company for the time being.

Right now, I needed to go see Sasha. I venture into her room, the lights were dimmed but a part of me didn't want to see anything anymore. "Oh god." I approached the bed cautiously. She was hooked up to all sorts of machines and I felt a sense of relief that I was alone. James would probably try to explain what everything did while Jeremy would probably bump into something and break an important thing. This reminded me of my own accident I had suffered several years ago.

"Darling, I'm here now. Sorry I'm a bit late." I spoke up and leaned over, kissing her nose. A doctor then came in and explained what had happened. She was passing through an intersection but a truck's brakes had failed so rather than the lorry coming to a stop, it hit her car. Then her car was rammed into the other side and sandwiched between another. My heart sank. This wasn't her fault. It could have happened to anyone else but instead it happened to Sasha. My Sasha.

What a freak accident.

Thankfully the only substantial damage was to he chest. Well it could be much worse. Most of her ribs were broken, she suffered massive internal injury and bleeding. Most of it had been repaired in surgery. "Don't leave me." I whispered as the doctor left me alone once more. I took hold of Sasha's hand and placed a kiss to the back of it. We were so happy last night and now tonight we were in the hospital, on the edge of nothing. "You're a fighter...you're gonna be through this." I sat beside her the entire night.

When she finally opened her eyes, I was dozing off. I felt her squeeze my hand I my eyes peeled open. I was glad I was the first person she saw. "Sasha, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" I hope my nerves weren't showing but I was sure my face was giving it all away.

"I'm not scared anymore, not while you're here." She removed her hand from mine and brushed the side of my face lightly. I felt so awful. She was scared and I wasn't there. I was stuck in my bloody car. I help her sit up as she takes in her new surroundings.

"I'm not going anywhere." I told her.

"What if I'm hungry?"

"Huh?"

"Can you...get me something to eat?" She asked me. I looked to her IV and was sure she was getting fed that way since her internal organs may still be having issues and what not. 

"Oh...no I uh think you'll be on liquid for a while." I frowned and thought back to what I had to endure after crashing the dragster. Back then, I had my family and my mates. No Sasha. 

"Bullocks." She sighed and dropped her hand from my face. I grabbed it and kissed it softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled which caused her to mirror my own tired but relieved face. A few hours later, Jeremy and the others drop by to pay us a visit. We crack jokes and tell stupid stories and I can tell the mood is lightening. I can feel the wounds already starting to heal and it feels brilliant. Bloody brilliant.


	8. Fans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha mingles with some perky female fans at a taping for Top Gear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about the delay in getting this updated. I've been busy with a class and job hunting. And my muse has been a little weird lately. I do want to get back into the habit of writing more for TG and thus updating this more frequently, say like once a week. Thank you for the support guys, I haven't forgotten about this. :)

Out of the three plucky presenters of Top Gear, Richard Hammond was the youngest and by far cutest.

I knew it and yet I liked to forget about it most of the time. I knew I snagged a good guy but it was easy to push into the back of my mind when I was with Hammond in public. People didn't stare too much or ask for annoying autographs. Of course when he went overseas, he came back with wild tales of being bombarded in America or Italy or someplace in Africa. I did love Hammond but it was hard to accept the fact that he really was a heart-throb.

When I decided to go check out a taping of Top Gear, it became all too clear that most of the girls there, were eyeing my boyfriend. I had gotten there early with Richard and was given the usual tour. I said hello to many of the staff who I knew already and did my best to stay out of the way. After checking lights and staging, it was time to get the crowd onto the set. As the massive crowd moved around and some attractive girls were pulled into the front, I felt a little uneasy.

Richard was off with Jeremy and James, talking about the crappy commute and weather. I stayed in the crowd and was able to hear a lot of what fans were discussing. While most were talking about car news, some were talking about gossip with the guys, their social lives and whatnot. As I pulled out my cell phone to check the time, one of the girls tapped me on the shoulder. "Yes?"

"You're the girl Hammond's with, right?" She asked, her American accent very noticeable.

"Oh yeah, I am." I replied to the blond.

"You are so lucky, I'd give anything to be with him." She sighed dreamily. A few other girls nodded, sizing me up.

"He is...pretty fantastic." I said, not feeling comfortable with talking about my relationship with strangers. 

"He's amazing! Those cute eyes, tight pants...oh, I would kill to be with him." A brunette chimed in. Suddenly I felt like moving, just in case one of them got their hands on a knife or something. 

"You know he's just a bloke." I couldn't help but comment. I knew Hammond didn't pay mind to starstruck girls but this was getting too weird. They were just focusing on the glitter of Richard, forgetting about the real complexities of dating. "When he travels, it's really hard sometimes. I mean, when we're grocery shopping, he gets so picky. We've nearly had a row in the middle of the frozen foods section." I smiled a little.

"I'd do anything for him." The blond said.

They weren't getting it.

"Right, well...enjoy the show." I muttered. I didn't mind the fangirls, not really. I just felt like getting away from them. I walked over to Richard and he looked at me. 

"Everything alright?"

"I just spent a whole minute with someone from your fan club." I smirked and glanced over my shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, hun." I shrugged. "It's easy to forget how many people wish they were me." I laughed a little.

"Did you run into my fan club?" James asked.

"Old women aren't up this early, mate." Hammond laughed.

"Ha ha, shut up." James said.

"I may have seen some of Jeremy's anti-fan club." I joked.

"Not enough room to hold all those people." Jeremy said dryly. I leaned against Richard and he slipped an arm around my shoulders. The show would begin soon and I was glad to have Richard all to myself for a little while. The four of us talked about cars and current films. We decided we should all get together for dinner, us and our girls anyway. When it was time to go back, Hammond gave me a quick kiss and patted my ass before sending me back to the girls. They were giving me looks of envy and hatred.

That was fine with me.

At the same time, I did feel a little bad for them. I didn't want to rub my luck in my face so I decided to try and break down the walls of anger. "You know, after the show, how about I introduce you guys to him?" I offered. I looked back at the show as another take had to be made because Jeremy messed up a line. The girls looked to each other and nodded. That was good. Maybe they'd shut up for a while. And they did. At the first break, they turned to me. 

"That would be really nice of you, thanks." The blond said.

"You're welcome." I replied. We got to talking and it seemed they were from Florida and were visiting for a few weeks. I told them places they should go and others that they could avoid. A few hours had passed and it was finally time to go home. Most of the crowd was outside to talk to the trio and mingle. I stayed back and sent a message to Richard, telling him he had two girls to meet. He managed to come back inside and he shook hands with the two girls. 

"It's always great to meet fans." He said to them.

"I like, love you. I'm sorry, is that weird?" The brunette looked from him to me.

"A little." I shrugged.

"It's flattering." He smiled at them. After a few more pictures, it was time to go. I was happy to hit the road. As we drove off the site, he looked to me. "You could have handled that differently, you could have been upset but instead you decided to help them out." He smiled. "That's one of the things I love about you." 

"Well, if I was in their shoes, I would like to be treated normally and hopefully in turn, they can see you normally too." I shrugged sheepishly.

"I can't help it if the ladies love me." He joked.

"And some of the guys too." I grinned. "I think from now on, I might want to stay home and wait for episodes to air like a normal person." I said as he continued to drive. "I get enough of you as it is." 

"What?" Richard pouted. "Nah, that's impossible." He said, puffing out his chest.

"Yeah, you're right. But it wouldn't be right to keep you all to myself, as much as I'd like to." Richard was part of a big franchise, and that meant he had to travel and mingle with hot fans. I knew he loved me. But he did have a job to do. "I can't blame the world for falling in love with you." I said and leaned back in the seat. He grinned at that and looked at me. I considered the idea that if I had been a fan before meeting Richard, that our relationship would be different. I knew I was lucky and needed to remind myself that I was a fan of Richard too, just in a different way. "Just know that if any crazies kidnap you, I won't be much help so...you know...good luck." I joked.

Most of the fans were great people but every fandom had it's select batch of crazy people and it was better to laugh about it than to worry or make things worse.

"Aw well, that's good to know. I'm so short, someone could just smuggle me in their handbag." He said.

"Or tempt you with candy." I winked.

"Now I just sound like a kid." He whined. "I'm not that easy!"

"Oh shut up, or I'll put you in time-out." I said as we headed home. "Or make you go to bed without dessert."

"How did discussing my fans turn into you threatening me?" He wondered. I shook my head and shrugged. It was actually pretty nice to joke around with Richard, not be weighed down with jealous eyes or by the pressure talking about cars. When had a great connection and if people wanted part of that, I really couldn't blame them. But to me, my boyfriend was Richard. He had a fantastic job but at the end of the day, he always came home and we'd get to watch telly and forget about the noises around us. I was a big fan of that sort of life.


End file.
